Who Wants To Date A Time Lord!
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Jenny wants to play matchmaker for her father, the Doctor. She thinks she's found the perfect girl, Clara her teacher. One problem, Clara and the Doctor don't like each other. Can Jenny save this relationship before it's too late?
1. Finding Clara (Ch1)

"No, Jenny!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Why not?" His daughter asked trailing him thru the TARDIS.

Jenny had been after him for months to start dating again but the Doctor wasn't hearing it.

"Because I don't want to." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not a reason."

He sighed. "Look I appreciate it but the last time I fell in love was the final time."

Giving him a sympathetic smile she answered. "I know losing Rose was hard but I'll be starting college soon hard and I don't want you to be alone."

He kissed her on top of her head. "I know and I love you sweetie." She smiled at her father.

"But I'm still not doing it!" The Doctor protested.

Jenny groaned. "So what if something happens like you regenerate and I'm not here?"

"Then I'll e-mail you a photo." The Doctor remarked tugging his bow tie.

"Does that mean I could post it on-line?" She asked sweetly.

"Jenny!" He whined.

"Just trying to help." She replied.

"You are worse than Susan!" He moaned.

"Captain Jack thinks you should date." She said.

The Doctor shot her a look. "Never take relationship advice from that man, ever."

She lowered her eyes. "I just want to help you out."

The Doctor sighed. "Jenny, I'm glad you want to help but my love life is just fine so please stop bugging me!" He begged.

Jenny just nodded and watched him work the console, wishing he would understand.

She wasn't trying to be difficult Jenny just wanted him happy.

She saw nothing wrong with helping him after all he had lost so much it was time he had some happiness. Jenny wasn't giving up; she was determined to find him a girlfriend.

That night Jenny was doing her homework when her cell phone rang. "Hello." She answered.

"Jenny, how are you?" It was her Aunt Martha.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Still trying to find the Doctor a girlfriend?" Martha asked. "Uh, no." Jenny lied.

"Jenny." She scolded.

"Well, what if I am?" She whined.

"You do know that he's never been lack of women, right?" Martha pointed out.

"Yeah but I want to find someone like Rose, somebody that he can commit to."

"Good luck with that." Martha replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Martha sighed. "Jenny, the Doctor has had a lot of female companions and every time he's opened his hearts to one of them, he usually gets his hearts broken. Face it everyone promises and everyone leaves."

"I don't care I'm going to find someone who won't leave." Jenny insisted.

"Okay, well I've got to go. Bye dear!" Martha replied.

After hanging up she was surprised by Martha's lack of optimism.

"Humans." She thought shaking her.

Regardless Jenny was sure she could find the perfect girl for the Doctor. "There has to be someone out there." Jenny thought.

The next day Jenny was hanging out with her friend Luke Smith at the park.

He was helping her write out an ad for the Doctor in the personals column. "What do you think?" He said handing her the tablet.

She looked at and frowned. "No one's going to date a science loving eccentric."

"It's better than calling him a bow tie wearing alien." He pointed out.

"Okay, but take out eccentric and make it "science loving bow tie fan." Oh, and put underneath it looks may change." She suggested.

Luke nodded and wrote it down. "Yeah that's definitely important." He said.

Just then a pretty, young brown hair woman in her early twenties approached them. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Coal Hill Secondary School is?"

Her face suddenly brighten. "Yeah, it's down the road just turn left at the next light."

"Thank you" The woman replied.

Jenny had seen her before, she seemed really nice so she decided to find out her name.

"You must be the new social studies teacher, right?" Jenny asked.

She nodded. "I am, my name is Clara Oswald."

"My name's Jenny and this Luke. We can't wait to be in your class." She smiled.

Luke shot her a strange look. Clara smiled. "We'll, I'm looking forward to it too and thanks for the directions."

As she walked away Luke nudged her in the arm. "Are you daft, we hate social studies."

Jenny grinned at him. "Luke, I think I've found the perfect date for dad."


	2. The Doctor Meets Clara (Ch2)

Jenny thought Clara was perfect for the Doctor.

She was really smart, nice, pretty and very out-going which is great because the Doctor loves to talk.

She was definitely better than some of the responses she had been getting from the personals; Jenny still cringed at the one that claimed to be a polka lover from Mars with a fez fetish.

Clara definitely was the one now all she had to do was bring them together, easy right?

The Doctor thought he was running a bit late picking up Jenny so the TARDIS decided to land right inside her school in the hallway; stepping out he glanced around.

"Okay this is not outside." The Doctor told the TARDIS.

"But it does bring back memories." He smiled, thinking about Susan, Ian and Barbara.

He put the chameleon cover on the TARDIS and decided to look around while waiting for Jenny.

He was in such awe of the colorful posters and tacky carpet that he got distracted and just happened to bumped into Clara.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said bending down to help her.

Clara smiled. "It's okay, not your fault."

The Doctor smirked. "Now that's something I don't hear a lot."

He handed her books and said. "Are you in the same class as my daughter?"

Clara shrugged. "I am if she's my student."

The Doctor's eyes widen with surprise. "Oh, you're a teacher!"

"Is that problem?" She asked arching her eye brow.

He blushed. "No, I-I was just thinking what an important job you have."

She smiled. "Could you help me get these things back to my classroom?"

He nodded and walked with Clara to her class.

"So you're waiting for your daughter?" She asked.

He nodded. "I thought I was running late but apparently I'm early which is a first for me."

She chuckled. "It's alright you're only a few minutes early, they'll be finishing music class soon."

Clara then motioned for him to open the door, going inside he marveled at the room.

"Just as I pictured it, books, desks, globe and whatever that thing is. He said pointing to a poster of Benjamin Franklin.

"Clara looked at him strange. "Uh, okay so you've never seen a picture of Ben Franklin?"

The Doctor peered at it closer. "Oh yeah now I see it!" He exclaimed.

"Good old' Benny, quite the wild man he was. You know he actually convinced me to go kite flying during a storm." He chuckled.

The Doctor shook his head laughing. "Then not only did we get wet but we got electrocuted, too!"

Clara smirked. "Is that what you tell your daughter?"

"You think I'm lying?" He asked slightly hurt.

"Well here's some advice, don't help your daughter with her homework." Clara snickered.

The Doctor frowned. "Thanks." He grumbled.

"I'm just saying you have quite an imagination and it could be misleading." Clara explained.

"No, these social studies book are misleading, their just rubbish." He replied tossing one on her desk.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, are you implying that I'm teaching these kids lies?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm telling you you're teaching these kids lies particularly my daughter."

"How dare you, Mr.…"

"Doctor, I'm the Doctor." He finished for her.

She scoffed. "Really, that's ironic cause' I think you could use a Doctor right now!"

He glared at her. "You're rude and not ginger!"

"And you're a nut case!" Clara shot back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get my kid!" He said walking away.

She followed him to the door. "Good and I had better not see you or you're silly bow tie again here or I will call security."

As he left he calmly looked at her and replied. "Bow ties are cool."

She slammed the door angrily at his face.

"What a grouch!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hi dad, who's a grouch?" He heard Jenny ask.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nobody dear let's just go."

Jenny nodded. "Oh, when we get inside I have to tell you about this amazing new teacher I got."


	3. It's A Date! (Ch3)

"Uh, huh", "Interesting" and "Really" were the only responses Jenny heard from the Doctor as she followed him around the console after telling him about Clara.

"Are you even listening?" She asked folding her arms.

He nodded. "I am and I know what you're hinting at."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, please you want me to go out with Miss Clara Oswald, right."

"Well." Jenny replied with obvious guilt.

The Doctor sighed. "If it will get you to stop I'll do it."

"Hooray!" Jenny cheered.

"But only to save my sanity." He added.

She nodded. "That's fine."

"Good now go on and get started on your homework." He said smiling.

Jenny kissed his cheek before rushing to her room.

The Doctor shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Jenny was so excited when she reached her room she was jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed.

Phase one had been completed now phase two was about to begin.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone and began calling Luke.

"Luke, its Jenny; big development!" She said excitedly.

"What's up?" He said.

"The TARDIS has landed my friend, tomorrow we start phase two." She grinned.

Phase two began when Luke met Jenny outside of school the next afternoon; his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I can't believe you convinced him to go out on a date." He said shocked.

Jenny just grinned.

"How did you do it?" Luke asked.

Jenny shrugged. "Oh it was the power of the minds finally coming to an agreement."

"So basically you pestered him." He replied.

"Yeah." Jenny admitted.

"So now what?" Luke asked."

"Well I want you to really sell my father to Miss Oswald, make him look good, plead his case. Repeat what Sarah Jane says about him if you have to." She suggested.

Luke stopped her. "Wait, why me?"

"Think about it, how's it going to look if I try to do it?"

"Probably better than if I try." He scoffed.

Jenny gave him a sad, pathetic look. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" She begged.

"Oh, alright, I'll do it." He grumbled.

They headed back inside the school and spotted Clara in the room grading papers.

Jenny nudged him inside; he reluctantly walked to Clara's desk.

Jenny stood by his side for moral support.

"Go on." Jenny whispered.

Looking up Clara smiled. "Oh hello how can I help you?"

"Will you go out with Jenny's dad?" Luke bluntly asked.

Clara's eyes widen. "Excuse me?" She answered.

"Luke that's not what I had in mind!" Jenny whined.

He frowned. "Well, I refuse to repeat what mum says about him, sorry but that's too TMI for me." He replied shaking his head.

"Uh, what's going on?" Clara asked confused.

Jenny sighed. "My dad is interested in meeting you, would you like to have dinner with him this Friday night?"

She hesitated."I don't know about this, I've never even seen your dad."

"Oh it wouldn't be like a date, it would be more like a parent/teacher conference." Jenny answered quickly.

"Oh, brother." Luke muttered before getting nudged in the ribs by Jenny's elbow.

"Well since you put it like that, okay sounds good!" Clara replied.

Jenny grinned. "Fantastic!"

"How's 8:00 P.M?" She asked.

Jenny nodded. "See you then."

She quickly wrote down the address for Clara before leaving.

"We did it!" Jenny exclaimed once outside.

"Congratulations!" Luke replied happily.

Jenny beamed until a look of horror spread across her face. "Oh, no,no,no!" She panicked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have an alternative address!" She cried pacing back and forth.

"So what's the problem?" Luke asked.

"I gave Miss Oswald the address to the TARDIS!" Jenny shouted.


	4. You Again! (Ch4)

"Luke what am I going to do? If she sees the TARDIS she'll freak!" Jenny yelled shaking him.

"First of all stop shaking me I'm not a rattle." Luke answered annoyed.

"Sorry." Jenny replied letting him go.

"Second don't worry I've got a plan." He grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll go back and tell Miss Oswald you accidentally gave her the wrong address and then I'll just give her mine instead."

"So they're going to have dinner at your house?" She replied.

Luke nodded. "Exactly."

"But Sarah Jane won't agree to that." Jenny pointed out.

"Not to worry, mum will be out at her book club meeting, she'll never know. All you got to do is make up an explanation to the Doctor about the address." He said.

Jenny was hesitant but she was also desperate. "Okay, you take care of Miss Oswald and I'll take care of dad."

They shook on it and Luke ran back to give Clara his address.

Jenny crossed her fingers before going back to the TARDIS.

Meanwhile at the TARDIS the Doctor was busy reading when Jenny came in wearing a big grin.

"Hi, dad!" She said skipping inside.

"Hey Jenny, how was school?" He asked hugging her.

"Fantastic." Jenny answered.

The Doctor noticed her eyes were dancing.

He sighed. "Okay, what did you do?"

She grinned. "Oh, I just successfully arranged that date for you this Friday."

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, goody." He grumbled.

"Come on it'll be fun." She insisted.

"I guess." The Doctor muttered.

Jenny then handed him the address.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the address where you'll be having dinner." She said.

"But it's Sarah Jane's address." He replied.

"I know but she said it was cool." Jenny lied.

He shot her a look. "My Sarah Jane, the same Sarah Jane that's met Rose Tyler?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course besides you know she wants you to be happy."

"Yeah but it's going to feel awkward with Sarah Jane there." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, no she won't be there but she said it was okay." Jenny said nervously.

"Well, as long as it's alright with her I guess I'll do it." He said.

Jenny smiled. "Now all we have to do is pick out an outfit."

"What's wrong with what I've got?" He said.

Jenny gave him a look and pointed at his bow tie.

"Oh no the bow tie stays!" He insisted.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because bow ties are cool." He replied tugging it.

Jenny groaned. "No they're not!"

"Yes they are!" he protested.

Jenny followed him around the console determined to win the battle of the bow tie.

Friday night finally came Jenny was doing the last finishing touches on the Doctor's clothes.

She conceded with bow tie after he gave her the "I'm the father, you're the kid" speech.

Other than that everything was going perfect.

The Doctor was in the shower and Jenny was keeping an eye on the time, it was only 6:45 P.M. so they had plenty of time and Jenny was confidant Luke was at home getting everything ready.

Nothing could go wrong.

Except Clara decided to show up early in case she got lost or had car trouble.

She was feeling a bit nervous as double checked the addresses.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and was surprised to see Sarah Jane standing there.

"Miss Oswald, what a surprise!" Sarah Jane smiled.

"Uh, Hello Miss Smith, I'm looking for Jenny's father. Um, does he live here?" She asked confused.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "No, he doesn't."

Clara frowned. "That's odd Luke gave this address." She said handing her a piece of paper.

Sarah Jane looked at it puzzled. "I can't imagine why but hang on a second and I'll write the correct address."

After writing it down Clara thanked her as she glance at it.

"Huh, I had it right the first time." She noticed.

"Well, I'm sure it was an honest mistake but you have a nice evening." Sarah Jane said.

Clara thanked her again and left.

A few minutes later Luke came home and was surprised to see his mother.

"Mum, I thought you were at your book club meeting." He said anxiously.

She nodded. "Yeah I meant to tell you, Mary's sick so we're having it here."

Luke felt ill. "Oh, no." He thought holding his forehead.

Then Sarah Jane added. "By the way your teacher, Miss Oswald came by and for some reason she thought the Doctor lived here so I had to give her the correct address."

"Y-you gave Miss Oswald J-Jenny's a-address?" He stammered.

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I've got go!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked.

"I forgot something, love you bye!" He said dashing out the house.

Luke started running towards the TARDIS hoping he wasn't too late.

Jenny noticed it was almost time to leave and was about to call the Doctor when Luke burst into the TARDIS, his face was red and he was panting.

"Luke what is wrong with you?" She asked. Leaning over he tried to catch his breath.

"Jenny- we- need-to- talk." He managed to get out.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

Before he could answer a knock came on the door.

"Don't answer that!" He begged.

"Luke what was wrong with you?" Jenny said.

She opened the door and was stunned to see Clara standing there.

"Miss Oswald!" Jenny immediately shut the door back and glared at Luke.

"Um, Miss Oswald is coming here, mum gave her the address." He muttered.

They could hear Clara outside. "Jenny, is there something wrong? Why are you living in a box?"

Then the Doctor came in. "Thought I heard voices, hello Luke."

He looked strangely at Jenny who was blocking the door.

"Jenny what are you doing?" He chuckled moving her aside.

"Please don't open the door!" She pleaded.

The Doctor just shook his head.

He opened the door and was stunned to see Clara standing there.

"You!" He shouted.

"You!" Clara exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"That could be a good sign." Luke pointed out to her.

"Unfortunately, yes." The Doctor replied glaring at Clara.

"Or maybe not." Luke then added.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Clara demanded.

"I live here." He said.

"In a tiny blue box?" Clara remarked.

"It's not tiny." He insisted.

"Yes it…" She started to say walking past him but Clara stopped dead in her tracks and looked around in shock.

"Oi' you can't just barge in here like that!" He protested.

"It's bigger on the inside, actually bigger!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" The Doctor replied.

Clara looked sick. "That's alien, which means you're an alien."

Jenny was dying a thousand deaths. "This isn't happening." She muttered.

The Doctor smirked. "Congratulations, my you're intelligent. Why are you a teacher, again?'"

Luke muffled a snicker causing Jenny to nudge him in the gut.

Clara was too shocked to come up with an insult. "Th-that means Jenny's an alien."

"Hello." Jenny nervously waved.

Her eyes wandered over to Luke.

"Oh, I'm not an alien. I'm an anomaly; I was born in a lab." He smiled politely.

Clara shook her head. "I'm going home now." She said leaving.

Jenny ran after her. "Miss Oswald I'm so sorry."

"It's alright but I think it's best if I don't date your dad."

Jenny stood helplessly as Clara walked away.

Sighing she went back inside to face the music.

The Doctor was leaning over the console, his head hanging down.

"Dad I swear I had no idea…"

The Doctor stopped her. "I don't want to talk about it." He quietly replied.

He glanced over at Luke and said. "Luke I think you need to go home."

Luke nodded. "Yes, sir. See ya' Jenny." He said leaving.

"Dad I'm sorry, please talk to me." She begged.

The Doctor didn't say anything instead he just slowly walked out of the room.

"Good night, Jenny." He finally replied.

Jenny stood there alone and feeling awful.

The night had been a complete disaster.


	5. I Hate Him And His Cute Bow Ties! (Ch5)

"I hate him!" Clara shouted as she slammed the door.

She threw her purse on the floor like an angry child and plopped down onto the couch crossing her arms bitterly.

"I wouldn't date him if he were the last alien on earth." Clara shook her head realizing that didn't sound right.

A second later her doorbell rang.

"Oh that better not be him." She said as she angrily approached the door.

"What do you want?" Clara yelled expecting to see the Doctor standing there.

Instead it was her friend Kristy staring strangely at her. "Well nice to you, too." She replied.

Clara blushed. "Sorry. Come on in Kristy."

"You look nice. Going someplace special?" She asked walking inside.

"Not anymore." She grumbled.

Clara noticed Kristy was all dressed up, too. "You look nice yourself. Got a date?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Tom's taking me to dinner and a movie."

"Lucky you." Clara muttered.

"So,what happened did he dump you?" Kristy asked sitting down on the couch.

Clara scoffed. "I wished he had."

Kristy sighed. "Okay, so who was he?"

"He was the father of one my students." She replied.

"Is that why it didn't work?" Kristy asked her.

"No, he insulted me." Clara said.

Kristy's eyes widen. "Really, what did he say?"

Clara mumbled something.

"What?" Kristy said trying to hear her.

"I said he called me a grouch!" Clara shouted.

Kristy smirked. "That's not an insult that's a fact."

"Gee thanks!" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Clara you are a grouch. You don't allow yourself to have fun anymore."

"Kristy I'm very busy, I have a job and bills to pay." Clara said.

"That doesn't mean you have to deprive yourself of a nice date or relationship." Kristy pointed out.

Clara shrugged. "Yeah, well I still don't like him."

Kristy chuckled. "Yes you do."

"Whose side are you on?" She said.

"No one's but I think you like him."

Clara scoffed. "I do not!"

Kristy smirked. "Okay,what does he look like?"

She thought about it for a second and replied. "He's tall, has brown wavy hair, thin build, goofy smile; he has big green eyes, he dresses like my great, great-grandfather and he wears cute bow ties."

Kristy arched her eyebrow. "Cute bow ties?"

Clara blushed. "I didn't say cute." She replied quickly.

"Of course you didn't and how many times have you met him?" Kristy asked.

"Twice." Clara answered.

Kristy chuckled. "You can give that detailed description of someone you've only met twice and yet you can't even remember your brother's natural hair color?"

"That's different it's only because he's such a memorable clown." Clara insisted.

"Which one, your brother or your date?"

Clara glared at Kristy but ended up laughing instead.

She smiled. "Well at least you're smiling again."

Kristy glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well I better get going; Tom's waiting for me at the restaurant. I just came by to give back that book I borrowed." Kristy said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Clara said looking slightly discouraged.

Kristy looked at her. "You okay?" She asked.

Clara nodded. "Yeah I'm fine just tired."

"You sure you don't want to come with me? I'm sure Tom's got a friend." Kristy suggested.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good here."

Kristy shrugged and said goodnight as she left.

Clara sighed and fell back into the chair. "All dressed up and nowhere to go, typical Friday night, eh Clara?" She grumbled to herself as started flipping thru the T.V channels.

She then paused and wondered. "Did I really just say he wears cute bow ties?"


	6. A Little Maturity, Please? (Ch6)

The Doctor was in the library reading when he noticed a white flag sticking out from behind the door.

He smiled. "Come on in Jenny."

Jenny walked in slowly.

"Hi, are you mad?" She asked.

"No, I'm not mad." He replied.

Jenny smiled and hugged him.

"I swear I didn't know." She said.

"I know it wasn't your fault but there's one thing I don't understand." The Doctor said.

"What?" She replied.

"How in the world did you get Luke involved?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Jenny grinned.

"You guilt him into it, didn't you?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Jenny replied.

He chuckled. "Okay, it's getting late off to bed with you."

She hugged him goodnight and headed for bed.

Jenny paused and glanced back. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." She said.

He smiled sadly. "Thanks."

Jenny smiled and left.

The Doctor returned to his book when he heard a knock on the door.

"Now what?" He groaned.

He went to the front door and opened it to find a grinning Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hi, Doctor!" He said.

"Hello Jack." The Doctor grumbled.

"Well how did it go?"

"How did what go?" The Doctor asked.

"Your date with Clara." He said.

The Doctor looked at him. "How did you know about that?"

"What do you mean? Everybody knows about it." He replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I've got to change our family plan."

"So lady-killer how was your date?" Jack asked.

"It didn't happen." He scowled.

"Why, what happened?" Jack asked.

"I didn't like her." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Jack replied.

"Because her nose is bent funny, her legs are too short and she smells like…pears." He said annoyed.

Jack shook his head. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Okay, Clara said my bow tie is stupid." The Doctor answered.

"Well it is isn't?" He said.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah, back when my grandfather wore them." He replied.

The Doctor frowned. "Fine, here's the truth Miss Clara is loud, rude and completely ridiculous!"

Jack smiled. "Basically she's right up your alley."

"Shut up, Jack." He frowned.

"Oh, come on Doctor you say the same thing about every girl you meet and you end up falling for them anyway." Jack replied.

"What's your point?" The Doctor replied.

"I think you like her." Jack grinned.

"I do not." He said.

"Do too." Jack replied.

"Do not!" The Doctor said.

"Do too." Jack said.

The Doctor started jumping up and down. "Do not, do not, do not!" he whined.

"Doctor, a little maturity please?" Jack said.

"You started it." He grumbled.

"Look I would love to carry on with our childish conversation but I've got go." Jack said.

But before leaving Jack blew a raspberry and quickly shut the door behind him.

The Doctor threw his book at the door.

"I don't care how pretty she is, I do not like her." He grumbled.

Jenny was downstairs when she spotted Jack. "Hi, Jack!" She smiled.

"Hey Jenny!" He said hugging her.

"You leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, the team's waiting for me."

"Um, were you just talking to dad?" Jenny asked.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"And?" She said.

"He won't admit it but your dad really likes her." He whispered.

"Thank you!" She replied happily going back to her room.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm calling Luke; we've got work to do." Jenny said.


	7. A ParentTeacher Conference (Ch7)

That night Jenny waited for Luke to come by; she had originally told the Doctor she was stepping out for some fresh air so she couldn't stay out long.

She finally saw Luke running towards her. "Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said panting handing her the note.

Jenny smiled. "Thanks!"

"I had Mr. Smith make it according to your instructions." He replied.

"Brilliant, now I'll just keep it in my backpack for safe keeping." She said.

"Great, now will you explain what it's for?" He said.

"Gladly, this note is going to my father, reminding him about parent/ teacher conference day with Miss Oswald on Friday." Jenny grinned.

Luke shook his head. "Wait you woke me up to run over here to give you a note so it can stay in your backpack for a few days?"

Jenny thought about it for a second. "Uh, yes I did."

"Instead of letting me get some sleep and give you the note later?" He said.

"Yep." She replied.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"So If he gets suspicious I can officially tell him the note's been in my bag for days." She replied.

Luke sighed. "Okay, I'm going home now."

Jenny said bye to Luke before going inside.

Sure enough on Thursday Jenny approached the Doctor with the note.

He read it and frowned. "Jenny this awfully short notice. Why didn't you give me the note sooner?"

"I guess I left it in my bag for a few days and forgot about it." She said.

The Doctor shot her a look. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

Jenny scoffed. "How could you even think such a thing?"

He examined the note. "Well it doesn't seem to have come from a TARDIS computer."

"And?" She said.

He sighed. "And I'm sorry."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow." He said.

The Doctor cringed at the thought of seeing Miss Oswald again causing concern for Jenny.

She went to her room and called Luke.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Luke it's Jenny." She said.

"Oh hi, did the plan work?" Luke asked.

"Yeah but I don't think it's enough." She said.

"Meaning?" He said.

"Meaning tomorrow we might have to do some creative pushing." Jenny replied.

The next day at school the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and found himself in the hallway again.

"Maybe I should get a GPS system." He muttered.

He found Miss Oswald's room and tapped on the door before going in.

Jenny and Luke had followed the Doctor and were watching from outside the door.

"Miss Oswald?" He said walking towards her desk.

She looked up surprised to see him.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" She said.

"What are you talking about? It's parent/teacher conference day." The Doctor replied.

"Uh, no it's not." Clara said.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Prove it." She replied.

The Doctor scoffed and placed the note on her desk. "It is according to this note."

Clara looked at the note and groaned.

"You idiot, it's a fake!" She said.

"What!" The Doctor said.

"See, the school's name is badly misspelled." Clara replied.

Jenny glared at Luke.

"Luke!" She said.

"Hey, I never said Mr. Smith came with a spellchecker." He replied.

The Doctor and Clara spotted Luke and Jenny and started walking towards them.

"I should've known!" The Doctor scowled.

"Now!" Jenny said.

Luke slammed the door leaving them locked inside.

"They locked us in." The Doctor said.

"That's not possible they don't have a key." Clara said.

They both started pushing against the door.

Luke and Jenny sat on the other side of the door.

"How did you lock it without a key?" Luke asked.

Jenny grinned. "Don't need one." She said holding up her sonic screwdriver.

"I thought that didn't work on wood." He said.

"Mine does." She smirked.

The Doctor banged on the door. "Jenny let us out!"

"No!" She replied.

"Jenny what is the meaning of this?" Clara said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What?" She said.

"What is the meaning of this; Do you have to sound like Miss Manners all the time?"

"Oh, shut up!" Clara snapped.

She continued to pound on the door.

"Please open this door!" She begged.

"We will as soon as you two admit you like each other." Luke chimed in.

"Never!" They both yelled.

"Okay, enjoy your stay." He said.

"Yeah, me and Luke are going to grab a pizza. Well check on you two crazy kids later!" Jenny said as they left.

"Wait just a minute!" He shouted.

"I think they've gone." Clara said.

The Doctor groaned.

"You are so grounded, young lady." He yelled.

"Oh, that's telling them." Clara said.

"Oh, don't start!" He replied.

Clara started searching around the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Finding a way out of here."

The Doctor chuckled.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You are!" He said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Because Miss Clara if you were paying attention you would've noticed that window behind you."

She rolled her eyes. "And if you were paying attention you would've seen its way up there!"

"So?" He replied.

"So?" She said.

"So go up there." The Doctor replied.

"Why me?" Clara frowned.

"Because I supplied the idea." The Doctor said.

"Good then you can give a lift up there." She said.

The Doctor mocked her and helped her up to the window.

"For a thin person you sure are heavy!" He groaned.

"Oh, shut up!" Clara said reaching upwards.

Just then Clara lost her balance and drop into his arms.

"I've got you." He said softly in her ear.

Clara turned her head and their lips accidentally brushed one another's'.

At first they looked at each other surprised then their eyes locked and their lips moved closer only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

The Doctor panicked and dropped Clara on the floor.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said trying to help her up.

The janitor walked in and looked surprised.

He cleared his throat causing the Doctor to drop her again.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but the school's closed and I really need to cleanup." He said.

Clara immediately stood and smiled.

"Yes of course! Well goodbye Doctor nice meeting you again." She said quickly.

"Yes, yes Doc- err Miss Oswald." The Doctor replied.

They both shook hands and quickly walked past the janitor as he stood there scratching his head.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect (Ch8)

Jenny return to the TARDIS before her father and heard her phone ringing.

Glancing at it she smiled. "Good the janitor remembered to let them out. I need to thank him tomorrow."

Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor hurried right past Jenny.

She took a deep breath and started to speak. "Dad I know what you're going to say but..."

"Not now honey." He replied heading to the library.

But then he stopped and turned around.

"Something wrong, dad?" Jenny asked.

"Where was I going?" The Doctor asked.

"I think the library." She said.

"Oh, right." He turned back towards the library.

He opened the door and went inside.

"Uh, that's the closet!" She called.

The Doctor calmly walked out. "I knew that."

Jenny shook her head; something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute!" She said stopping him.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"What am I forgetting?" He said.

"Oh, I don't know a lecture, long speech, an unfair punishment perhaps?" Jenny said.

"Huh? Oh, right um, no video games for a week." The Doctor replied.

"Uh, I don't have any video games." Jenny pointed out.

"Oh, well, then we'll buy some video games and then you won't play them for a week." He said.

She looked at him confused.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go do something." He said as he went inside.

As soon as he got in he quickly shook his head.

"No, I can't think here." He said hurrying back out.

The Doctor walked past Jenny again and towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Jenny asked.

"To do something outside, bye." He replied.

Jenny stood there shaking her head.

"What just happen?" She said.

The Doctor ended up in the park.

He wandered around feeling flustered.

"Did I try to kiss her? I couldn't have, right?" He rambled to himself.

"Kiss who?" A voice said behind him.

Startled he jumped and spun around to see Captain Jack grinning.

"Jack what are you doing here?" He said.

"Uh, it's a park." Jack replied.

"Right of course." The Doctor said.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked.

He sat on a bench and mumbled. "I think I tried to kiss Clara."

"Sorry?" Jack said.

The Doctor mumbled again.

"What?" He replied.

"I tried to kiss Clara!" The Doctor yelled.

A couple of joggers stopped and stared at him.

The Doctor just waved politely and they continued running.

Jack smirked. "Really, well that was naughty."

"Shut up!" He frowned.

Jack grinned. "So what happened?"

"She fell and I caught her." He said.

"And?" Jack asked.

"I had her in my arms." The Doctor said.

"And?" He said eagerly.

"Our lips brushed." The Doctor said.

"And?" Jack said.

"And I dropped her... twice." He replied.

"Ouch!" Jack cringed.

"I don't even know why I did it. It shouldn't have happened." The Doctor said.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, Doctor." Jack replied.

"I don't like her." He whined.

"Okay, lets play pretend, lets just imagine you like her. Would you ask her out?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe."

"Good we're getting somewhere. Now, do you remember how to ask a girl out?" He said.

"Are we still playing pretend?" The Doctor asked.

Jack nodded.

"Then no I don't remember." He admitted.

"Well, since we're playing pretend lets practice." Jack suggested.

"Here?" The Doctor squeaked.

"Sure, people make dates in the park."

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess."

Jack sat next to him and said. "Okay, we'll pretend that I'm a girl and you ask me out."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"Come on this is good practice; you approach me." He said.

"I don't think so." The Doctor replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine I'll approach you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The Doctor muttered.

Jack cleared his throat and spoke in a high pitch feminine tone.

"Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?" Jack said.

The Doctor partly covered his face and shook his head.

"You're certainly a shy cutie." Jack smiled.

"I'm going now!" The Doctor replied standing up.

Jack pulled him back down. "Work with me here."

The Doctor sighed. "Thank you I think you're cute too." He grumbled.

Jack playfully slapped his leg and giggled. "Oh, I bet you say that to all the ladies."

The Doctor grasped his leg. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Jack hissed.

The Doctor gave him a dirty look and rubbed his leg.

"How sweet of you to say." He replied thru clinched teeth."

Jack giggled. "What your name good-looking?"

He cringed. "The Doctor."

"I'm Jack, pleased to meet you." Jack's female voice was getting higher.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and gave him a weak handshake. "Likewise."

"Okay, try to ask me out." Jack whispered.

The Doctor shook his head and muttered. "Would you like to go out with me, tonight?"

"What?" He said.

The Doctor mumbled again.

"I didn't hear you!" Jack sang in a female's tone.

"I said go out with me, you twit!" He shouted.

People stopped and stared at him causing his face to turn crimson color."

"Well that's not exactly how I would've said it but it's a good first try." Jack replied in his normal voice.

The Doctor slumped in his seat and hid his face. "Thank you." He grumbled.

"Would you like to try that again?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I think I'm going back to the TARDIS and find a paper bag to put over my head."

He stood and started to leave.

Jack smiled. "Well I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you Jack I'll remember that tonight as I dream about strangling you." He replied.

"Anytime buddy!" Jack grinned.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and walked back to the TARDIS.


	9. Dinner Among Friends (Ch9)

With his face beet red the Doctor hurried thru the park; his head hanging down, he accidentally bumped into Clara.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled. "It's alright; I couldn't help but notice your "roleplaying performance" with uh, your friend just now."

The Doctor groaned. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought you were cute." She smirked.

He smiled slightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah and I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About?" He said.

"I know we haven't been getting along but I would like to start over and be friends." Clara said.

The Doctor smiled. "I'd like that."

Clara grinned. "Really."

The Doctor nodded. "Of course."

"What about Jenny?" She asked.

"Jenny is just going to have to accept that we can't be together romantically." He replied.

"I agree after all I'm her human teacher and your her Martian father." She said.

"Oi', I'm not from Mars." He scowled.

Clara blushed. "Sorry."

He smiled.

"It's okay and I agree, too. I mean seriously there's no way a Time Lord like me would go out with an ape like you." He chuckled.

She arched her eyebrow. "Ape?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry old habit."

"Yeah, anyway, I was also wondering if you'd like to come to my house tonight for a friendly dinner." Clara asked.

He smiled. "Sounds great! Jenny's going to a sleepover, anyway."

"Wonderful! Is 8:00 alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight!" He smiled as he left.

When he got back to the TARDIS Jenny noticed the grin on his face.

"Hi, dad you look happy." She said.

"I do?" He replied.

"Yeah so what's got you smiling?" She asked.

The Doctor started to tell her but stopped himself.

"If I tell Jenny about tonight she'll never stop gloating and there's nothing worse than a gloating Time Lord." He realized.

"Dad?" Jenny said.

"Um, I'm happy because there's... a sale on bow ties!" He said quickly.

Jenny looked at him strangely. "Okay, that's nice. I guess."

"Well, there is." He insisted.

"I didn't say a word." She replied.

He wagged his finger at her. "Yeah but you were thinking about it and I know what you were thinking and you have no right to think that."

She smiled and slowly backed away. "Sure, dad."

"Right, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my um, bow tie sale." He said.

The Doctor quickly walked into thru the first door he saw; unfortunately it was Jenny's bedroom.

"Uh, dad?" Jenny called.

He came back out blushing. "Don't say it I know."

The Doctor went into his room but popped his head back out.

"By the way you need to clean your room." He said before shutting the door.

Jenny stood there confused.

"I really need to talk to him about taking a vacation." She mumbled.

Back at Clara's house she had just finished cooking dinner and was changing clothes.

She stood at her closet trying to find something to wear but everything she had was either too casual or too dressy.

Finally she settled on a red long sleeve dress and black tights.

Clara was checking herself in the mirror when the door knocked.

She checked her watch and it was only 7:00; puzzled she headed downstairs and the answered the door; it was Mr. Miller, an old family friend.

"Mr. Miller what brings you here?" She smiled.

"Um, hi Clara I know it's short notice but I've been called into work tonight and I was wondering if you could watch Matt and Karen?" He asked.

"Uh, I'd love to but you see-" She started to say but Mr. Miller interrupted.

"Thanks, Clara I really appreciate it! Bye kids!" He said dashing off.

Clara sighed and gave a small wave.

"Well, this nice a five-year old, a thirteen year old and a manic alien under the same roof; tonight's going to be just great." Clara mumbled.

"I'm hungry!" Matt whined clutching his teddy bear.

"I'm bored." Karen grumbled.

Clara softly groaned and closed the door.

After getting the kids settled in the living room she heard the door knock.

She sighed and hoped the Doctor would be understanding.

Clara opened the door to a smiling Doctor.

"Hello Clara!" He grinned.

"Hi." She replied nervously.

He noticed she looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, There's been a change in our dinner plans. I've had a last-minute babysitting job." Clara said.

"Oh?" The Doctor replied.

Clara nodded.

"Yeah so if you want to leave I understand." She said softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nonsense, I love kids!"

"Really?" She smiled.

"Sure, is it okay if I stay and help?" He asked.

Clara grinned. "That would be great!"

The Doctor walked in and glanced around.

"So where are they?" He asked.

"They're in the living room, come on I'll introduce you." She said guiding him to the room.

"Uh, Matt, Karen I like you to meet a friend of mine. He'll be helping me babysit." She said.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He smiled.

They looked at him unimpressed.

"Well, don't you have anything to say to our guest?" Clara asked.

"Yes, your bow tie's stupid." Karen said.

"Oi', bow ties are cool!" He insisted.

"I like it!" Matt smiled.

The Doctor pat him on the head. "What a smart boy." The Doctor smiled.

"But you have a big chin." He added.

"Oi' I do not." He scowled.

Karen smirked. "Yes, you do."

"Do not!" He said.

"Do too!" Matt replied.

"Do not, Do not!" The Doctor whined.

"Do too times infinity!" He fired back.

"Do not times double infinity!" The Doctor scowled.

Clara couldn't believe she was hearing this conversation.

She grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Seriously, you're arguing with a five-year old?"

"He started it." The Doctor mumbled.

Clara shot him a look.

"Behave yourself." She warned.

"So who's ready for a DVD?" Clara asked.

"Me!" Matt chimed.

"Whatever." Karen mumbled as she concentrated on her phone.

"Karen, I'm about to start the movie please stop texting." She said.

Karen ignored her.

"Please Karen?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't have to listen to you." She scoffed.

"Well, you're not listening to Clara either." He pointed out.

"Tough." Karen replied.

"Okay, you asked for it." He sighed.

The Doctor took her phone and disabled it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey!" She scowled.

Matt stared at the screwdriver and his eyes widen. "Whoa!"

"What did your gadget do to my phone?" Karen said snatching it back.

"Relax, your phone still works. I'll enable it after the movie." He said.

"That is so cool! Can see your electronic thingy?" Matt asked.

"It's not a thingy, it's a screwdriver." The Doctor replied.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Okay, how about we start this movie, then."

During the film Karen and Matt were squeezed between Clara and the Doctor.

Karen glared at the Doctor while Matt kept climbing over Karen's lap in trying to grab the Doctor's screwdriver sticking out of his jacket pocket.

Clara occasionally gave sympathetic glances at the Doctor who was cursing in Galifrey under his breath.

After the movie the Doctor enabled Karen's phone but a minute later she was frowning.

"What did you do?" She scowled.

"What's wrong, now?" He groaned.

"Oh, nothing it's just I tried to call my friend and I got this!" She exclaimed.

A drum beat pattern could be heard from her phone; the Doctor cringed.

"What is that?" Clara asked.

"War drums." He mumbled.

"What?" She said.

"War drums!" The Doctor said louder.

"War drums?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and I would really get that phone away from her before she's hypnotized." He said.

Clara immediately took the phone away.

Amy glared at him.

"He, he, sorry about that. I'll just have my daughter fix it." He smiled.

Clara sighed. "Never mind just get Matt upstairs and give him his bath."

"I don't like baths." Matt grumbled.

"Well, I don't like Daleks but life isn't fair." He replied.

The Doctor picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.

"I don't want a bath!" Matt whined.

"I'll show you more of my sonic screwdriver." He sighed.

"Okay." Matt said quickly.

They got to the bathroom and he glanced around confused.

The Doctor was lost; he didn't know anything about human bathrooms.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"Give me a second I'm not familiar with these new bathrooms." He muttered.

"Do you want me to get Clara?" Matt asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I can do this."

He kept looking at the sink and then the tub.

"Now, I know you use a tub but which is the tub?" He wondered scratching his head.

"Doctor!" Matt whined.

"Okay, okay let's try that first." He said picking up Matt and placing him in the sink.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"That's not right?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Matt frowned.

"Well then I guess that odd-shaped thing's the tub." He said glancing at the bathtub.

"Duh!" Matt replied.

The Doctor carefully put Matt in the tub.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked.

Matt looked at him like he was crazy.

"No."

"Why not?" The Doctor frowned.

"I'm still dressed!" He replied.

"You mean your supposed to be naked?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh, well let's get you out and you get undress while I get the bath started." The Doctor smiled.

He proceeded to adjust the water while Matt got ready.

"Ah, ha that's freezing!" He yelped.

He tried another faucet.

"That's hot, very hot!" The Doctor yelled.

"Are you okay?" Clara called out.

"Fine just fine!" He yelled back.

"Am I going to take a bath, yet?" Matt asked.

He just muttered at him in Galifreyan.

Feeling frustrated the Doctor got an idea.

"I know, I'll just adjust the water temperature with my sonic screwdriver!" He said.

He pulled out the screwdriver and began using it on knobs.

But after a few minutes they heard a rumbling.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

Suddenly the shower head exploded and water spraying everywhere including on them.

Make it stop!" Matt yelled.

They were both getting drenched and the Doctor was struggling to keep his balance.

Then the sink faucet exploded gushing water to the ceiling.

Downstairs Karen felt something wet on her head startling her.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"I felt water hit my head" She said.

Clara looked up and saw water dripping from above and rushed upstairs.

She opened the bathroom door and was sprayed with water.

"Doctor, shut this off now!" She yelled.

"I can't!" He shouted.

Clara groaned and went to the basement and shut the pipe off.

The water stopped and everything was soaked.

A very soggy Doctor reluctantly walked out to the hall where a very angry and dripping wet Clara was tapping her foot.

"Well?" She said.

"Um-" He started to say.

Clara stopped him. "Let me guess, you aren't familiar with human bathrooms, right?"

He nodded.

"Of course." She muttered.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

Clara shook her head. "Don't just don't. You stand there while I dry off Matt and get them ready for bed."

The Doctor hung his head as Clara walked by.

"I'll deal with you later." She grumbled.

A few minutes later Clara came back out and the Doctor tried to talk to her.

"Please Clara?" He begged.

"Don't want to hear it. I'm going to get Matt's bedtime story and then I like you to leave." She said firmly.

The Doctor nodded; he felt so ashamed.

All he wanted was a nice evening with Clara but instead he ruined it.

He took one last look at Karen and Matt and was about to go when he heard Matt calling him.

"Doctor?" Matt stood by the door dressed in his pajamas.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Where you going?" Matt asked.

"Home, why?" He said.

Matt stared at his feet and replied. "I was wondering if you'd tell me a story."

"I thought Clara was going to?" He said.

"Oh, I'm tired of that story besides I'd rather hear one from you." Matt replied.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

Matt grinned. "You're fun!"

The Doctor smiled. "Okay, sure."

Matt smiled and quickly jumped into bed.

Karen was in another bed listening to her I-pod.

He sighed and sat next to Matt as he snuggled up to the Doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a place called Galifrey." He said.

"Is that a real place?" Matt asked.

The Doctor nodded and started telling him about the twin suns, red grass and how beautiful the planet was.

Clara was near the door listening to the Doctor and smiled.

"Matt really enjoys him." She thought.

She began to feel bad about what she said.

Clara stared in awe as his story captivated Matt and even Karen was intrigued.

They listened to him until they fell asleep.

Clara stood in the doorway as the Doctor was tucking them in; she cleared her throat and gave a small wave.

"Sorry, I was just going." He mumbled.

The Doctor stood and quickly walked out the room.

Clara stopped him. "No, please stay. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know you meant well."

"No, I should've asked for help instead of drowning your bathroom." He replied.

"It's okay I wanted to remodel anyway." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah, so still up for dinner?" She asked.

"You mean I can stay?" He said hopeful.

"Sure, unless you're not hungry." Clara replied.

The Doctor smiled. "I love to stay and have dinner with you."

"Good and during dinner you can explain how my faucets exploded." Clara smiled taking his arm.

The Doctor chuckled. "It would be an honor!"


	10. Just Friends? (Ch10)

After dinner the Doctor decided it was time to go.

"That was really nice, thank you." He smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Clara grinned.

He nodded. "It was brilliant and you know I didn't realize you could eat soufflés for dinner."

She chuckled. "Well, they are my specialty."

The Doctor stepped out the door and sighed. "Thanks again and sorry about the war drums and arguing with a five-year old."

"And don't forget drowning my bathroom." She playfully added.

He blushed. "Yeah, that too."

Clara smiled. "It's okay and thank you for helping me."

"That's what I'm here for!" He grinned.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

He found himself getting lost in her eyes and on impulse he caressed her face and their lips met in a tender kiss.

Clara almost pulled away but his lips were so gentle and the kiss felt natural and right.

She wrapped her arms around him and practically melted into his embrace.

After the kiss they both looked at each other surprised.

"Well, I'll just be going." He squeaked.

Clara blushed. "Um, yes of course. Uh, bye!"

He waved and nearly stumbled backwards on her lawn.

"You alright?" She asked.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Absolutely just admiring the craftsmanship on your lawn, yes very nice.

Clara chuckled and watched the Doctor casually stroll away.

Meanwhile Jenny was pacing the TARDIS, worried about her father.

"Where is he. where is he?" She muttered.

Just then the door finally opened. "Jenny?" He said surprised.

"Dad!" She ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? What about the sleepover?" He asked.

Jenny shrugged. "I found out people do really sleep at those things so I came home."

She then hugged him again.

"But where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." He replied.

"I was scared something had happened to you. I was calling everyone even uncle Koschei."

"What for?" The Doctor frowned.

Jenny shuffled her feet. "To see if he had kidnapped you again."

The Doctor nodded. "Logical by the way did he say if he could make the next PTA meeting?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes but don't change the subject where were you?"

"I was um, helping Martha fix a computer at Torchwood."

"At this hour?" She said.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, you know humans always needing my help. Now how about some tea?"

He walked past her into the kitchen.

Jenny stood there shaking her head.

"Something's not right." She muttered to herself.

Before she could question him further there was a knock on the door.

"Jenny could you answer that?" He called.

She sighed and opened the door and was surprised to see Clara.

"Miss Oswald?"

"Hi, I know it's late but your dad left his sonic screwdriver at my house." She said handing it to her.

Jenny's eyes widen in surprise . "Your house?"

"Yeah, I guess he was in a hurry." Clara replied.

Jenny leaned against the door. "Um, what exactly was he doing at your house?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. I had invited him over for a friendly dinner." She smiled.

Jenny smirked. "Well, thank you and have a nice night!"

Clara smiled and left.

Jenny heard her father humming and smirked.

She hid the sonic screwdriver behind her back just as the Doctor returned with the tea.

"Here we go!" He said setting the tray down.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

Jenny ignored his question. "So Martha's computer was broken? That's a shame."

He cleared his throat. "Oh, it was in terrible shape, horrible!"

"Boy, isn't she lucky to have a friend like you, dad."

The Doctor grinned. "Who was at the door, sweetie?" He repeated taking a sip of tea.

"That was Miss Oswald, you left your sonic screwdriver at her house." Jenny replied calmly sipping some tea.

The Doctor did a spit take and coughed.

"You were at Miss Oswald's house?" Jenny grinned.

"Yes but it was friendly dinner." He protested.

Her eyes danced. "Sure it was."

"It was and I even helped her babysit."

She made a face. "You babysat on a date? Oh, father we really need to get you back over to Casanova's quickly."

"No, no we don't! It was just dinner among friends." He blushed.

Jenny just smiled.

"Well it was." He whined.

"Hmm, mm." She replied.

He frowned. "Jenny, I am your father and I order you to believe me."

She nodded. "Of, course I believe you."

"You do?" He replied shocked.

"Yes, I do and you are absolutely right. If you say it wasn't a date then it wasn't a date." Jenny said firmly.

The Doctor sniffed. "Good, now I'm going to bed."

Jenny smiled and hugged him before he left for his room.

"By the way dad?" She said.

He paused and smiled. "Yes, Jenny?"

"When you get in there you might want to wipe the lipstick off your mouth." She smirked.

**Author's Note: I thought I'd bring some romance to the Doctor &amp; Clara but that doesn't mean I'm done messing with them! :)**


	11. Author's Apology

Author's Note: Hi, okay first of all I wanted to apologize for not updating "Who Wants To Date A Time Lord" in ages. I feel awful about that. I usually try to do my updates better than that unfortunately, everything is crazy right now but I just wanted you to know this story has not stopped, I'm not going to stop it and I still enjoy writing it.

Also I have started a new chapter and I'm about halfway done it's just going really, really slow because I'm kind of stuck right now and have decided to set it aside until inspiration starts speaking to me again. Which has been longer than I would've liked.

So again I'm really sorry for how long it's been but I hope you won't give up on it and I will have a new chapter out as soon as I can. I just don't know when that'll be. Sometimes life happens and right now that's what I'm trying to deal with but I promise Jenny, Luke, Clara and the Doctor will return!

Thanks! :)


	12. Mr Pink (Ch12)

Jenny was practically skipping through the halls. She was aware that people were staring but she didn't care; her dad and Clara went on a date and they kissed! It was too perfect! It was brilliant!

She spotted Luke over by his locker and called out to him."Luke, Luke you are never going to believe this!" She sang.

"A giant meteor landed on Mrs. Thomas's car and today's pop quiz is cancelled?" He said enthusiastically.

"No!" She scowled.

"Oh, okay, what?" He sighed.

She put her arm around his shoulder and said proudly. "Dad went to Miss Oswald's house for dinner!"

"Great!" He replied happily.

"And they kissed!" She squealed.

He made a face. "Ew, thanks for the permanent mental image!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him. "Oh, grow up. I think it's romantic."

"Yeah, nothing says romantic like an over 1,000 year old alien and a 20 something year old human snogging." He remarked.

"Okay, now you're just being negative." Jenny scolded.

Just then they spotted Mr. Pink walking towards them.

"Jenny, I'm so glad I found you." He smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Pink, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, I am pleased to tell you that you're project have been entered in the Math and Science fair!" Mr. Pink announced happily.

"Really?" She exclaimed. "Congratulations Jenny!" Luke smiled.

"Now, I know your dad will want to come so if you could get him to sign this PTA agreement he can." Mr. Pink said faking a smile. He always did whenever he mentioned her father. If Mr. Pink was super man than the Doctor was his kryptonite.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Don't want a repeat of last year, do we?" He said clearing his throat.

"No, sir. I'll have him sign this." She promised.

Mr. Pink smiled at them both and left; Jenny stuffed the paper in her pocket and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked as they started walking again.

"Oh, just the typical agreement that my dad and Mr. Pink have to sign before coming to school functions." She replied simply.

"Okay, what's that mean, then?" He asked.

"It basically states that Mr. Pink has to stay on the other end of the room if dad promises not to correct Mr. Pink during judging and both cannot make insults about the others' choice of fashion accessories." She explained.

Luke sighed heavily. "Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but what brought that on?"

"Do you remember last year's Math and Science fair?" She asked.

"Not really I was out of town." Luke replied.

Jenny nodded. "Right, well, that year he and my dad were the judges. Things were already tense between them and dad constantly correcting Mr. Pink didn't help."

Luke chuckled. "I'll bet!"

She smirked remembering what happened next. "Anyway, Mr. Pink was so fed up he yelled at dad to go sit on a protractor." Jenny said.

Luke paused picturing that and cringed. "Ouch!"

Jenny nodded. "So dad threatens to shove his sonic screwdriver up his nose." She sighed. "Of course Mr. Pink heard wrong and said something I'm not allowed to repeat."

Luke suppressed a snicker.

"Then Mr. Pink tells him that bowties are stupid and dad tells Mr. Pink that bowties are cool and he comes back with only if you wear sandshoes with a suit!" Jenny demonstrated placing her hand to her mouth.

"Then what happened." Luke asked intrigued.

She shrugged. "That's when dad lost it and starts chasing him with a stapler and then they got into a chalk fight."

"Chalk fight?" Luke asked confused.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, they threw chalk at each other."

"Why?" He asked confused.

She sighed. "Well, they certainly weren't going to destroy the student's projects, duh."

"Right." Luke replied trying suppress from laughing but it wasn't working and started chuckling.

"Not funny!" Jenny scowled but ended up smirking.

"Yes it is! I wish I had seen that!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, if those two don't stick to this agreement you will." Jenny said.

"So you really think sparks are happening between your dad and Miss Oswald?" Luke asked.

"Yep, I think love is finally happening for my dad. Nothing can ruin this moment." She grinned.

Just then Luke stopped her. "Uh, you're sure?" He said pointing.

She frowned and followed his gaze to Miss Oswald's classroom. Mr. Pink was talking to Miss Oswald. Her heart dropped.

They were laughing and flirting with each other. Jenny panicked and shook Luke's arm. "What are they saying? What are they saying?"

"Stop shaking me, will ya'? I like to stay attached to my arm." Luke scowled.

She blushed. "Sorry, what are they saying?" Jenny said sounding calmer.

"How should I know? You're the one with the Time Lord hearing." He replied.

"Oh, yeah." She said leaning closer to the door.

"So I've made reservations at Mario's, what do you think?" Danny asked.

Clara nodded. "Sounds nice. Pick me up Friday night at eight?"

He grinned and kissed her hand. "Sounds good."

Jenny stood back from the door gawking. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" He said. "Mr. Pink is trying to steal Miss Oswald!" Jenny exclaimed.

She couldn't believe it. It was a conspiracy, the typical human male always trying to steal all the females! What about her father? Aliens need love too! So after school Jenny burst in through the TARDIS doors looking for the Doctor. "Dad! Dad!" She called.

She looked around but couldn't find him. "Dad!"

"What?" He said poking his head through a gap on the rail making her yelp. "Don't do that!" She scowled.

The Doctor shrugged and climbed out. "Sorry, had to do a small repair." He said wiping his hands with a rag.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the console.

Jenny threw her hands up. "You are not going to believe this!" "What?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"I mean this is major! This could be a code Mauve situation!" She exclaimed pacing the floor.

The Doctor frowned. "This does sound serious, what is it?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Dad, Miss Oswald is going on a date with Mr. Pink."

He looked at her strangely. "Okay…and?"

Jenny scoffed. She was expecting more fury or devastation even a Time Lord tantrum would've sufficed. "Hello? Mr. Pink, your arch nemesis is going out with Miss Oswald."

He shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?" The Doctor turned and began wiping down the control panel.

Jenny gawked and followed him around the console. "Fight back! Team up with the Master and age him with your sonic screwdrivers this is your woman, dad!"

The Doctor paused and calmly looked at her. "Jenny, sweetheart, daughter of mine, constant reminder of my sixth regeneration; Clara is not my woman; she can date whoever she wants even if it's that human Pink fellow and I will not team up with the Master for any reason unless it's for a round of golf."

"Okay, I know you're an alien but you really haven't grasped the concept of earth dating have you?" She said moving her hands.

The Doctor pressed his lips in a thin smile. "And I know you were created from my hand inside a machine but have you need to grasp the concept that I'm still your father."

She smiled sheepishly and shuffled her feet. "Sorry. I-I uh, just meant that normally when two people kiss it means they're a couple."

"Or it could mean it's a genetic transfer." The Doctor pointed out.

Jenny arched her eyebrow. Was he kidding? She may not have seen the kiss but even she knew it wasn't a genetic transfer.

"But dad" She started to say.

"But nothing. Now, I have work to do and as far as I'm concern this matter is closed. Are we clear?" He said firmly.

Jenny tried to protest further but the Doctor placed his hand over her mouth. "Are we clear?"

She folded her arms and frowned shaking her head. "Alright we can stand here all night if you like." He replied simply.

Suddenly a light went off in Jenny's head and she relaxed her arms.

"Okay, let's try again. Are we clear?" The Doctor said.

She nodded and smiled sweetly. The Doctor placed his hand down. "That's my girl." He smiled petting her blond hair before leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of sight Jenny pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Jack? It's me Jenny and I was wondering are you busy right now."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Well, here it is at long last! Sorry it took so long to write this. I'm a bit rusty but I hope you like it and thanks so much for being patient. I really, really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
